


Knife practice makes kills perfect

by Onwardverse



Series: Babysitting a tree [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Self-Defense, self defense training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onwardverse/pseuds/Onwardverse
Summary: The duo are being dropped in a Forest again, but this time, Nebula teaches Groot how to use a Knife for killing.





	Knife practice makes kills perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys, baby Groot is already gonna learn how to kill. ÓwÒ

It’s that time of the week or month again. The time when you’re being dropped of in a Forest with nothing but having a baby tree on your shoulder.

That’s exactly what Nebula was going through.

“Okey, let’s make this clear.” Nebula says while she and Groot where dropped off in a Forest again. “Since Rocket finally let me have my knifes with us, i’m going to teach you how to use them, since we don’t have Anything else to do here.”

“I am Groot?”

“As long if you know how to use them, it isn’t dangerous. Unless for your enemies, ofcours.” The blue asassin awnsered Groot’s question. “Now, Lets begin.”

Nebula started out with just giving one Knife to Groot, but he immidiately fell over because of how heavy the object’s weight is compared to Groot’s strength.

“Okey, Lets just do hand to hand comba-“ before she can finish her sentence, Groot interupted Neb.

“I am Groot!” The small tree said before he tries to look for something on the nature ground where They are.

A minute later, The baby tree came back with a small wooden stick that looks like a Knife... if you’re Groot’s length.

“I am groot.” He says while pointing at the small stick that he has found.

“Ha, good solution,” Nebula said. “Lets begin.”

+•+

Nebula decided to first teach Groot where the weakest and instant kill spots are. Therefor, she drew a human example with her own Knife on a tree and drew circles around the spots where the heart and brain where.

“A Brain is something that everyone can’t live without. If you plug hard and deep enough in it, then It’s game over for them.” She explained to Groot. “Got it?”

“I am groot.”

“Good.” Nebula said. “The same goes for the heart. Something that we all can’t live without. If It’s stabbed, then They will most likely die.”

“I am groot?”

“Lets just start with throwing your weapon to your enemy when They wanna attack you.”

“I am Groot!”

So, for 15 minutes straight, Groot was trying to hit the spots that Nebula has circled, but keeps failing to hit them. However, he did manage to hit the left leg.

They decided to rest 7 minutes later.

“Not bad for someone that just started.” Nebula said to a tired Groot.

“I am groot...” the small tree said tiredly while resing under one of the Forest trees.

While Groot was resting for a bit, Nebula picked Some leaves from the Forest trees.

“Here.” The blue (former) asassin said while offering the leafs. “You did Well, kid.”

Groot gave a weak smile before eating one of the leafs slowly. “I am groot...”

She was silent for a few seconds before replying back.

“No problem, kid.”

For the rest of the evening, Nebula was telling her first experience with using a Knife to kill, excluding Thanos torturing her, ofcours.

And that’s when later, the rest of the Gardians came back to pick them up.

And Rocket was gonna flip when he finds out what Neb teached his son


End file.
